This invention relates to a shelving support bracket for use with shelving systems having vertically oriented support poles to which the brackets are mounted for heightwise adjustment. The bracket is adapted to be clamped directly against a face of the support pole and has a ledge adapted to a support one end of a shelf. The other end of the shelf is supported on a ledge of a similar bracket that is secured to another support pole, such that the shelf is supported between and spans the pair of support poles. The bracket includes guide surfaces that engage and embrace the pole to define the angle that the supported shelf will make with the vertical and to prevent relative rotation of the bracket with respect to the pole. In a preferred embodiment of the invention the pole is provided with a longitudinally extending channel to which a fastening member can be secured at any heightwise location along the pole. The bracket includes an aperture receptive to the fastening member to enable the bracket to be secured to the pole. The channel may be provided with longitudinally extending threads and the fastening member may be in the form of a machine bolt.